User blog:Omnes/Incipience, the Prologue (2nd PoV)
DISCLAIMER: Any OC (Original Character) names, appearance, or personalities are completely coincidental, there will be no parody or mocking of any individual or unit. This is the second person point of view of Incipience. "GO, GO, GO!!" People shout your name as you fight one of the most hated kids in school. "See what you did? Look at this; everyone's here to see you get your butt whooped!" "Now that everyone's he-" He stopped mid-sentence as a jab connected with his mouth. Nothing else was audible; as it was just a bunch of muffled nonsense. You push him, knocking him back a few pace. His face overcomes by a mask of hate. Wiping blood from his mouth, he spits in your direction, hoping he will redeem his superiority. Yet, you do not react. Seeing his effort was fruitless, the bully charges towards you with his fists reeled back, ready to strike with the flick of several muscles. Unfortunately, it was rather easy to predict him, for all of his brute strength, each punch, each kick, each strike was supposed to make direct contact with you. Simply put, this guy is all brawn and no brain. Determined to do whatever it takes to humiliate the bully, you do a quick feint and strike the bully in the jaw. The result was favorable, and he left himself wide open to any form of attack. With a swift jab to the gut, he doubles over, and gets on his knees. Doubling over, Jason's face was swelled up, and he was coughing up crimson. Staggering and losing his balance, Jason looked like he was in a drunken brawl. In all honesty, it disgusted you to see Jason in a pathetic state like this. But, if this is what it takes to stop him from terrorizing the neighborhood, then so be it. "My job", with eager everyone listens to what you have to say about this "here is finished." Starting to walk away, you briefly smile. After all, it's not every day you get to do something like this. "It's not over yet!!" Looking around, you sigh as Jason. I mean, you have to admire his dedication, but...enough is seriously enough. "You're wrong, it is over." Turning around, you whole leg connects with Jason's stomach, which has an immediate effect. Jason flew in the air. Not jump; he literally went flying a few feet above ground. You sigh, you wanted to beat him into submission, not murder him. Walking past the scene and straight to the home, you notice some wide eyes and dropped mouths. You pull out the house keys and unlocked the door; your arm was still jittery from the adrenaline rush the fight gave you. When you walk into the house you were greeted by your foster family. Your foster family was good people; they accepted you as part of the family. Your blood family is somewhere, but that's not something that you really care. Although you do not wish them bad, don't communicate with them at all, with the exception of your older sister; and even then, you rarely contact her. You plop yourself on the couch (with majesty I might add), exhausted from the one-sided fight that occurred not too long ago. Looking around, you see no one but your foster sister. "Where is everyone?” you ask "Well, mom and dad are out for the weekend, which means we can have sibling bonding time!” she responded. "As much as I'd love that, I'm too tired to do anything" “Ugh, you're such a bore" Ignoring her statement you lazily got up to go wash your face. Drying yourself off you checked to see if there were any bruises. There was only a dark spot on your face where Jason hit you. You sister barged in the bathroom, "YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT?!" Jumping, you produce a high pitch scream that would have your ancestors hang their heads in shame. "GODDAMMIT DON'T DO THAT" Wincing slightly, your sister repeats the question. Sighing, you reply with a barely audible yes. "Congratulations on winning! Everyone's talking about it!" "Y-yeah... thanks... Now, get your blonde self out of here" "Well I came in here to put on make-up because I'm going out with my friends since you don't want to bond with me. Why don't you show yourself the way out?" You sigh yet again. There was no way to win an argument when your sister is in this state, so you'd rather not try. You may be able to win against the neighborhood bully in a fist fight, but there is no way in the seven hells you can possibly amount to your sister in an argument. Still having energy from the one-sided brawl, you decided to go out for a walk. While you were outside walking with your usual swagger, people left and right were mumbling under their breath, "That's the guy who beat up Jason!" Though, you do not take notice of it. After a really, really brief walk (you lazy bum) you decided to go home. For a split second, a beam of light shot out of an alleyway. Curious as to what it was, you walked in the alleyway. Freezing, you look at what appears to be an impossible anomaly. In front of you, being hold up and supported by nothing, were a blue gate. The gate in itself was ginormous; it filled the alleyway and was about as tall as the buildings right next to it. You wanted to leave, but then again, how often do opportunities like this occur? "Just a little peek, then I'll go home", you say to myself right before opening the gate. You step inside and the gate doors shut behind you, you swore under your breath. Looking around, there was nothing but blue. You look down and saw a forest, and then it hit you. You were floating midair. No, you weren't floating in the sky; you were falling. Serves you right for walking into mysterious doors in dark alleyways that seemed to break all the rules of physics in your world. Chapter 1: http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Omnes/Incipience,_the_Beginning_(1st_PoV) http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Omnes/Incipience,_the_Beginning_(2nd_PoV) Category:Blog posts